1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control structure for a continuity test device for locking a connector and actuating a continuity test part timely in a continuity test device for continuity test of a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional continuity test device is described in, e.g., the Patent Document 1, in which a connector of a wire harness is attached to a connector attachment part horizontally and fixed not to exit by a lock click of an arm, and then the operator rotates a lever to move the continuity test part horizontally to the connector, and a probe pin of the continuity test part is further contacted to a pin in the connector, which enable an electric wire with a pin and an electric wire of the probe pin to configure a closed loop circuit so as to test continuity.
In the Patent Document 2 is also described that a connector of a wire harness is attached perpendicularly to a connector attachment part, while a continuity test part having a vertical probe pin is lifted by a vertical cylinder, a pair of links is closed by a tapered surface of the continuity test part, and the connector is thus fixed to the connector attachment part not to exit by a lock piece integrated with the link.
That impact force is distributed by a plurality of flow controllers not for a continuity test but for controlling a cylinder pressure is described in, e.g., the Patent Document 3, in which.
[Patent Document 1] JP, A, H5-288793 (FIGS. 5 and 6)
[Patent Document 2] JP, A, 2007-85926 (FIG. 6)
[Patent Document 3] JP, A, 2008-542633 (FIG. 3)
However, in the above conventional continuity test device, there is anxiety of an operation failure and the like that is accompanied by growing burden of the operator and wearing of the link because an operation for locking a connector to a connector attachment part is performed manually or a sequential mechanical operation for a continuity test part.
Although a method for locking a connector and actuating a continuity test part by each corresponding cylinder has been approached, it is, in this case, necessary to control a timing of locking a connector and actuating the continuity test part, and in a case of controlling a flow by, e.g., a commercially available speed controller, the parts cost is run up while much man-hour cost for adjusting a timing of operation every continuity test has been required. Note that actuating the continuity test part with lock of a connector incomplete causes a probe pin of the continuity test part to extrude the connector from the continuity test part, resulting in a failure of the continuity test.
Accordingly, considering the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a continuity test structure for a continuity test device for locking a connector and actuating a continuity test part timely, at low cost, easily and surely.